


Candy Licker

by Faults_In_Our_Dreams



Category: Strip Club - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Breasts, Cuties, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faults_In_Our_Dreams/pseuds/Faults_In_Our_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All four would be going at it at Ciro's house, and Jin would be cooking in some lingerie and Damion goes up and starts making out with her. Ciro walks in, notices Mattie watching cartoons on the couch and they get a little frisky and then they all go to the bedroom without knowing, and they're all so horny it becomes a foursome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Licker

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so we've got Ciro, the same sexy angel from before, Mattie, a sweet, kind little shapeshifter, Jin, a shy, innocent young woman, and Damion, a dominant, sassy, yet emotional vamp. Let's have a party!

The scent of cooking food wreathed through the large house, filling the noses of four individuals, one of which was doing the cooking. Jin stood in front of the stove, stirring some soup in a large pot, making plenty for all four of them, knowing that the three who did eat ate a lot in the household, so ensured to make just the right amount. Another in the house, Damion, followed the smell of cooking food, and came upon the sight the sweet angel made in nothing but a pair of white lingerie, a tantalizing sight as it was. It was part of getting Jin used to being around the three men, all of whom were used to each other and their habits, which tended to be walking around with maybe a pair of jeans on, and nothing else. The sweet angel was still getting used to them, and Ciro was currently ensuring that she wasn’t quite so shy around them, after having stolen all her clothes and given her the lingerie, which was very respectable and covering for the kinds of things he had stashed away, and he’d started out easy.

Damion smirked faintly and moved closer, slipping in behind her and resting his hands on her hips, kissing along her neck, where she had her hair pulled up and out of the way, leaving the lovely arch of her neck blessedly free. Jin shivered, arching into his touch even as a blush spread across her cheek bones, extending to her neck slightly. He smiled and pressed closer, the one hand on her hip slipping up to cup her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tightening his grip slightly when she gasped and her head lolled back, legs trembling. Damion supported her easily, his other hand moving up to tilt her head for him, turning her so that he could kiss her hungrily, ravaging her mouth thoroughly, missing nothing in his exploration even as he was careful to gauge her reactions, ensure she wasn’t being pushed too far, too fast. She showed no signs of such and so things quickly heated up, Dami reaching down to shut the fire off on the food so as not to burn it, and turned her around so that her back was to the counter, her clothed breasts pushing against his bare chest.

She moaned, pressing closer to him even as he slid the hand on the back of her neck down to cup her ass, pulling her tight against his growing erection. From upstairs, Ciro could hear the two over the sound of his exercises, and he stopped, resting his elbows on his knees, wiping his face off with a towel before groaning tightly, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath before getting up and getting off of the table, stretching out his tired muscles before moving to leave the room. He understood their need to solidify their relationship, fuck a few times, but he still missed being all together at once, in the same room as they did what they wanted. At least then they could bond, be together in the most intimate of ways. He walked barefoot down the stairs and into the living room where Mattie sat watching cartoons on TV, although the way he was biting at his lip, holding back a whimper let Ciro know he wasn’t the only one who’d heard the two getting it on. Sitting down beside him, he laid a hand on the younger male’s thigh, slowly sliding it up as he wrapped his other hand around the back of Matt’s neck and pulled him close, kissing him gently, though quickly growing in intensity as the younger male moaned and opened his mouth to him.

The older male growled softly in response, crowding the feline back into the sofa more firmly, straddling his lap as he kissed and licked at Matt’s mouth, exploring just as thoroughly as Dami was, showing just how much experience both males had gained from each other and others. Moving his hand from Matt’s neck, the angel slid it down his chest to cup Mattie’s growing erection, rubbing and petting it through the denim of his jeans, before removing his hand and pressing their hips together. He earned a sweet moan from Mattie’s parted lips, swallowing the noise as he rubbed their hips together, the pleasurable friction yanking moans and grunts from the both of them. Matt had grown into himself very, very nicely, making full use of the exercise room upstairs, working out until his lean form was hard with silken muscles, his abs tight and rivaling both Dami’s and Ciro’s, his features rugged, sexily so especially with the faint four o’clock shadow around his jawline, so tempting to rub his own cheek against, the thought of getting beard burn all too arousing. 

If there was anything Ciro loved most in the world, it was marking and being marked by his lovers. Which was why he was currently working with Mattie on that, bolstering his confidence even further, past when they were in public, and onto the bedroom, urging him to take control, to bite and mark and growl and moan all he wanted, that it was encouraged, that he was desired. In the kitchen, both lovers heard their other loves going at it in the living room, and neither denied the bolt of arousal shooting through them at the thought that both males were getting off on their own actions. Damion stepped back with no small amount of will and took her hand, leading her into the living room, where Mattie had switched their positions, grinding down against Ciro’s erection as he nipped and bit over the muscled flesh of the older angel’s chest. Damion growled at the sight, palming his own erection in his jeans as he fought the urge to open his pants and start pleasuring himself. Just watching was doing enough for him as it was.

Ciro gently pulled Mattie’s mouth away from him, and both males looked over at Jin and Dami, taking in the sight of them before their lips curled up into sexy smiles, Ciro standing with Mattie’s legs wrapped around his hips, unable to keep from thrusting his hips up against his little feline’s, earning a mewl of pleasure from him before he grinned and tilted his head towards the stairs, and swiftly began climbing them, Dami sweeping Jin into his arms and following swiftly behind them. Ciro set Mattie down on the bed, which was custom made to fit all four of them and then some, and stood back to admire the way Mattie looked, flushed and panting, mouth swollen from the angel’s kiss, laying on the dark silken sheets. Damion came in then and set Jin down on the bed as well, before turning to Ciro, who’d sat down in the leather chair next to the bed, patting his lap. The vampire climbed into his lap, promptly taking Ciro’s tongue into his mouth, littering filthy kisses against his mouth, while Mattie looked over at Jin, smiling sweetly, reassuringly even as he crawled over her and kissed her sweetly, one hand holding him up while the other slid down her body to cup her through her panties, stroking her slowly, only enough to build her pleasure but not to get her off.

He knew to wait for Ciro’s approval to do so. Ciro pulled his mouth from Dami’s, nipping at his neck as he slipped a hand inside the male’s jeans, wrapping around his hard erection and beginning to stroke him carefully, paying special attention to the sensitive tip even as he grinned at the moan he got for his efforts. Lifting his head at Jin’s pleading moan, his dark eyes scoured the sight Mattie and Jin made, Jin having lost control over her wings, the feathered appendages spread against the sheets, her legs having fallen open for Mattie, who was currently lapping at her core through her panties like a cat lapping up cream. He groaned at the sight, his free hand squeezing the base of his erection tightly so he didn’t come from the mere sight. “Mattie, you can keep going.” He murmured huskily, giving his permission even as the two whimpered in pleasure, and Mattie slid his fingers under her panties, pushing one into her even as he slid up her body to kiss her, always sweet and gentle even as he pleasured her thoroughly, soon pushing another finger in to join the first. Ciro turned his attention back to Dami, who had started stroking his erection desperately, his eyes glued to Mattie and Jin. Smiling, Ciro rested his hands on his lover’s hips, groaning when his vampire, almost as though reading his mind, pulled their throbbing erections free and began stroking them both in his hands, making Ciro arch his head back, moaning.

It didn’t take much longer for them to hear Jin’s pleasured cry announce the arrival of her first orgasm, and the other males all moaned tightly at the scent of their mate’s pleasure. Dami tightened and Ciro gently squeezed the base of his erection, pulling a whimper from the vampire, but he wasn’t mad as he kissed Ciro softly, rutting against him. “Save it for later, my love.” He murmured, and Damion nodded, smiling faintly before he got up and went to the bed, climbing in with Jin and Mattie, rolling Mattie onto his back to crawl over him, kissing him hungrily while Jin recovered. Ciro smiled softly as Matt mewled and arched into his kiss, pressing his hard on against Damion’s, seeking pleasure. Jin sat up slowly, still shaking slightly from her lingering pleasure even as he crooked a finger, murmuring, “Come here, my sweet, come keep me company while our boys have some fun.” His voice was husky, showing his arousal even as Jin smiled sweetly and made her wobbly way over to him, practically collapsing in his lap. He turned her so she could watch Mattie and Dami, even as he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other dipping between her legs to stroke her slowly, knowing from her whimper and the way she shifted that she was extremely sensitive. “Shh, shh, I’m just making sure that it won’t hurt when you’re taken, my sweet. We want only to give you pleasure.” He murmured, and she relaxed, letting him pet her in her most intimate of places, soothing her down from her high of pleasure, so that she might better take one of the boys later on.

Mattie however, had switched their places again, hovering over Dami as they made out, growling at each other, the pleasure growing as it seemed Matt decided to challenge the vampire’s authority. Damion must have been feeling in a lenient mood that night, because he did nothing, not fighting back as Mattie spread his legs, shucking him of his jeans and doing the same with himself before crawling back over him, reaching over to the drawer by the bed and pulling out the lube, stroking his fingers into Dami. Ciro growled softly at the sight, Dami spread so enticingly, legs spread wide, everything on show for him as Mattie prepared him. It wasn’t long before Mattie was making his way inside, pushing slowly but steadily, to the cadence of Damion’s moans and growls to pick up the pace. Jin squirmed on his lap, no doubt feeling Ciro’s hard erection against her ass, and he smiled against the skin of her shoulder, nipping lightly to get her to sit still. “Easy, my sweet. We wouldn’t want to end this little party before it starts.” He murmured softly, though she twisted in his arms to look at him, her expression needing. “But I want you, Cici, I want you in me.” She murmured, her tone shy, blushing darkly, but unafraid. He groaned at the sight and smiled gently.

“Then you’ll have me.” He murmured huskily, kissing her hungrily before pushing her panties aside and pushing his spandex shorts down far enough to shove up into her, rocking her over top of him as his feet planted firmly on the ground, one hand tangling in her hair to pull her head back, arching her neck, while his other hand held her hip firm. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she held on, and he groaned, thrusting into her at a pace just quick enough to get them off, but not to exhaust either of them. Halfway through he groaned at the thought of her being able to see what Mattie and Damion were currently doing, while also being on his lap. He pulled out of her and switched their positions, so that she was sitting astride him, her back against his front, his hands cupping her breasts through the fabric as she rocked against him, meeting his thrusts. Mattie hadn’t taken long to give in to Dami’s demands, and they’d switched, Mattie impaled on Dami’s erection firmly as they worked to completion, and Ciro smiled. He knew Mattie was a natural bottom, but the fact that he was confident, and that Dami was willing to give in for a little bit, so that Mattie could top, it meant a lot, meant that all four of them trusted each other and loved each other.

Not much longer afterwards, Mattie found his release even as Damion stiffened above him, and so did Jin, coming hard, threatening to yank him over the edge even as he fought hard against it. He’d save himself for later, since his younger lovers had a shorter refraction time than he did, and would most likely be able to come more times than he could. Jin shifted in his lap to sit crossways, her legs hanging over the chair as she panted softly, trying to catch her breath, before Dami looked up for her, and smiled softly, beckoning even as Ciro helped her stand and let her walk to the bed, sinking down on it, falling into Damion’s open arms, Mattie spooning her from behind. Soon Mattie was kneeling behind Jin, who was on all fours, and Damion was behind Mattie, pushing into him as the feline shifter pushed into Jin, all three of them moaning and groaning, threatening to pull Ciro over the edge with them, but he continued fighting against his pleasure in order to wait until his mates were all lax with exhaustion and thoroughly sated. Mattie pulled away after a little to sit in Ciro’s lap, continuing what they’d be doing earlier, only this time Mattie sank down easily on Ciro’s erection, his tight entrance squeezing Ciro even tighter than Jin’s had, yanking a harsh groan from his lips as he arched his back under him. 

Smiling softly, Ciro gently pulled Mattie off and settled him comfortably in his lap, having pushed his own spandex shorts off long ago so that he was sitting beneath an equally naked Matt, nothing between them but skin. “Look at Dami, fucking Jin so sweetly. Just like he did you. Look at how he touches her, pays attention to her needs, fucks her just right?” He murmured roughly in Matt’s ear, his hand finding the shifter’s hardening erection as he worked him just right, smiling softly as he watched Jin cry out and Dami stiffen a few thrusts later, showing their both finding their completion. “I think it’s time we joined them, don’t you?” He murmured, lifting Mattie up and striding to the bed, setting Mattie down and nodding to Damion, who stripped Jin of the lingerie, leaving them all as naked as the day they were born, before Ciro looked over at Damion with a sweet smile. “Come here, let me taste the both of you. “ He murmured, and Damion groaned, crawling closer even as Ciro pulled him closer with his hands on his ass, taking Dami into his mouth, meeting the vampire’s gaze lustfully, moaning at the combined tastes in his mouth. Dami, Mattie, Jin, all of them were there, and he moaned softly, taking him in until his nose brushed against Dami’s abdomen. 

Damion moaned but shook his head, jaw clenching. “I can’t Cici, I can’t.” He murmured, blushing even as Ciro smiled reassuringly and patted his hip, pulling off of him with an arousing, obscene ‘pop’. “That’s alright, Mattie’s been wanting me all night, hasn’t he, my little kitten?” Ciro murmured, smiling as he saw Damion go to Jin, cuddling with her as they both watched him and the feline shifter. Mattie smirked and nodded, automatically laying back and stretching his legs wide, well open for him. Ciro grinning mischievously and shook his head. “On your stomach, my kitten, ass in the air for me. That’s my boy.” He murmured, gripping his hip before he drew his tongue down Mattie’s back, biting softly at the creamy skin of his ass, feeling him shiver beneath him, before he drew up and pushed into Mattie, moaning and throwing his head back as Mattie mewled and clutched at the bed. “Please, Cir, please, harder, fuck me harder!” He moaned, and Ciro grinned darkly, leaning over him so that he was draped over his back, thrusting hard into him, hard enough that Mattie was seeing stars each time he thrust, moaning and mewing with pleasure and need, head tilting to give Ciro access to the soft skin of the back of his neck.

Ciro fucked him hard and rough, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, but he knew Mattie didn’t mind, because it was the best kind of bruising, and he pushed in harder, until Mattie was writhing, sweat beading on his back, the bruises that had once been there long gone, no evidence besides the scars left behind from his family, something Ciro made sure was the only thing left as he thrust harder, until he felt himself tightening, his insides coiling tighter and tighter until he felt his eyesight go dark, even as Mattie howled with pleasure, coming against the bed while Ciro came within him, both panting and spent as Ciro carefully pulled out, the oldest of the four going to grab a wet cloth, coming back and cleaning each of his mates up one by one, until they collapsed in a heap on the bed, Mattie and Jin in the middle, with their arms wrapped around each other. Ciro reach across the two and so did Dami, both holding hands loosely as they spooned the two in the middle, falling asleep together, one big happy group, mates, loving one another.


End file.
